Conventional television receivers, such as set top boxes, cable boxes, digital video receivers and so on, receive a programming signals from programming providers, such as satellite or cable television providers. These television receivers process the programming signals and transmit programming from the programming signal to a display device, such as a television. Some conventional television receivers include the capability to block programming that may be objectionable to users. Such television receivers may include a ratings lock (one example of a ratings lock is a V-chip). The ratings lock may prevent the television receiver from passing programming to the display device if the programming has ratings that are prohibited by a ratings lock setting of the ratings lock.
Some conventional television receivers also include the capability to generate electronic program guide (EPG) displays. These EPG displays present information associated with programming content to aid users in navigating, selecting, and discovering programming content. Typically, users request EPG displays from the television receivers (such as via a remote control for a set top box). The television receivers then generates the EPG display from EPG data included in the received programming signal and transmits the EPG display to a display device.